


Eager Eyes || Dreamnotnap

by secretly_a_frog



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Highschool AU, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, enough fluff to not make it too sad bc i dont like heavy angst lol, idk man, sapnap is jealous lolzor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretly_a_frog/pseuds/secretly_a_frog
Summary: ~Title is from Mr. Brightside bc yuh yuh~Sapnap and Dream have been best friends for ten years, and nothing can come between them. That is, until Dream starts crushing on someone else and Sapnap lets his feelings for his friend get in the way of his rational thinking.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 112





	1. Prologue

Prologue

Sapnap had fallen on the ground. His knees and hands were burning. He was crying hard and couldn’t see where his mother was through his tears. Then there were feet in front of his face, small sneakers with smiley faces drawn all over them in sharpie. Looking up, he tried to see the figure in front of him through his tears.

“Where’s my mom?” he choked out, looking at the boy in front of him.

“Don’t know. Brought you chocolate,” the blonde child replied with a smile. 

“I want my mom,” Sapnap repeated himself, tears continuing to fall from his eyes. The other boy reached over and patted him on the head.

“Hey, we can look for her while you eat your chocolate,” he said, comfortingly. “Come on!” 

Sapnap looked at the boy, his breathing slowing slightly, and took the chocolate. He nodded. They found his mother eventually, sitting on a bench on the outskirts of the playground and talking to a middle aged woman. When she saw the dried blood on Sapnap’s hands and knees, she instantly picked him up and started questioning him worriedly. 

The blonde boy stood to the side until Sapnap pointed him out.

“He gave me chocolate,” Sapnap said. He was barely crying anymore, and his mother had bandaged up his injuries with the band-aids she kept in her purse. 

“Ah, what’s your name?” Sapnap’s mother asked.

“‘M Dream,” the child smiled, putting out his hand to shake. Sapnap’s mom almost died over how cute the small child’s gesture was, and immediately shook his hand. 

“Mom, I wanna be his friend,” Sapnap pointed to Dream. Sapnap’s mom smiled, asking to be taken to Dream’s parents. She took down his mother’s phone number, and they decided on a date when Dream and Sapnap could hang out again.

*

It was the night before the first day of middle school and Dream’s nerves were off the charts. He sat on his bed, his flip phone up to his ear, rambling on about everything that could happen. Sapnap listened, a soft smile on his face as he went through his closet. 

“Dude, don’t even worry about it. My sister said middle school is easy. Plus, you’re, like, the most social person I know, people will like you.”   
“Yeah, but what if-”

“How about instead of what-ifs, we actually wait until tomorrow and see how it actually goes. We have a ton of classes together anyway, we’ll be fine.” Sapnap responded, chuckling softly at his friend’s panic. “You’ve got this, man.”

Dream bit his lip. He doubted it would go so smoothly. He tried to tell Sapnap as much, but was once again interrupted and told to stop worrying. Y’know, it might not have been the best approach to helping a friend’s anxiety, but Sapnap sure was trying, and Dream knew that. Plus, hearing Sapnap’s voice was something of a comfort to Dream on its own. 

The phone line went silent for a minute as Dream thought about it. He would have Sapnap with him in most of his classes, and if he really hated it that much, he could always fake being sick and leave. 

“Sapnap, I really don’t wanna go,” he said in a whining voice to his friend over the phone.

“Me either, really, but c’mon, it won’t be as bad as you’re convincing yourself it’ll be. Plus, you get to see Melanie again.” Sapnap brought up Dream’s crush in a sing-song voice, trying to think of every positive he could about going back to school. He quickly added, “Even though you’re too chicken to talk to her,” in an audible whisper. 

Dream giggled nervously, throwing out a “dude, shut up”. Sapnap smiled. 

“Hey, what about this? How about I come to your house tomorrow morning and we can walk to the bus together. Just to start out the day on a good note,” Sapnap proposed. Dream grinned now.

“Yes, please. I think that’s the only way I won’t collapse tomorrow.”

*

“Sapnap, do you ever, like…” Dream groaned, frustrated at how hard it was to find the words. “I-I think I’m weird, y’know? Like messed up.”

He had messaged Sapnap at around midnight that he had something important he wanted to talk to his friend about. His friend had immediately climbed out his window and traveled the few doors down to Dream’s house, knocking on his bedroom window. He was now sitting on Dream’s bed, Dream in his desk chair, as Dream tried to say what he was thinking about.

“Wh-what do you mean, dude? Like in what way? You’re not messed up,” Sapnap said, his brow furrowing as he looked at his friend. Dream looked so nervous, ringing his hands and fidgeting with anything he could find. 

“I’m- ugh! I- I don’t wanna say.” Dream said, his face red.

“Dream, you know there’s not much you could say to make me feel differently about you. You don’t have to tell me what you mean, but just know that. I’m never going to not like you.”

Dream looked at Sapnap, his expression leveling out slightly. 

“I… I think I like boys. Like, like, y’know?” Dream said, messing with the hem of his shirt. Sapnap looked at him for a minute, silent, before he started to smile. 

“For real, dude? Thank you for telling me. You don’t have to be nervous to tell me anything like that, okay? You’re totally normal,” Sapnap said, grinning. He wasn’t quite ready to tell his friend that he had been thinking the same things lately, but he was so happy Dream had felt comfortable enough to tell him. 

Dream looked surprised. Sapnap immediately went in for a tight hug. Dream rested his chin on his friend’s shoulder, holding him tightly. Sapnap smiled. He loved his friend so much it almost made him cry sometimes. 

*

Dream and Sapnap laid on Sapnap’s bed together, forgotten algebra homework spread across the bed. 

“What do you think of her, like actually?” Dream was asking Sapnap. He had been rambling about some girl he was talking to for the past ten minutes. 

“Dude, just ask her out, I’m getting tired of hearing you talk about this,” he said, light-heartedly. “Doesn’t matter what I think of her.” 

“Yeah it does, you’re my best friend. I want you to like whoever I’m dating so you guys can be friends!” Dream laughed back at him. Sapnap thought the idea of hanging out with Dream and his date sounded painful, but he appreciated that his friend was thinking about him. The thought didn’t stop the slight pang he felt every time his friend became infatuated with another person. Sapnap sucked it up, though. As long as Dream was happy, so was he. 

“Fine, I think she seems really nice, you two would get along. You do get along, you’ve been messaging for like weeks.” Sapnap said. Dream looked at his friend for a minute, his expression unreadable. 

“Fine… I’ll ask her out on Monday. Where do you think I should ask her to go with me?”

“Oh my God, Dream, figure it out on your own,” Sapnap said through a fake grin. It was weird how much being around your crush felt both like the most painful thing in the world and the best moments of your life sometimes.


	2. Ch. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George enters center stage

Ch.1

Sapnap laid his head down in his arms. Tired. Class was only just starting and he was already falling asleep. The teacher was rambling on about gas properties or something. There was no way he was going to pass this class anyway, why listen.

He turned his head so he was looking at his best friend. Dream sat next to him in this class. His eyes traced Dream’s features. He was perfect. He sat at attention, listening to everything the teacher said, and only looking down when he was scribbling something in his notes. What opposites they were. Dream glanced over at Sapnap, smiling slightly and giving him a look that said “pay attention”. Reluctantly, Sapnap sat up, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

The door swung open. The teacher turned and smiled.

“There he is! Class, we have a new student here today from London! Exciting, huh?” Sapnap raised his eyebrows slightly. That was interesting. The teacher pointed out the empty seats, and the boy took a seat one row back and to the right of Sapnap. He turned slightly to look at this guy, accidentally made eye contact, and turned back to the front of the class, looking down at his hands. 

“If you’d stand up and introduce yourself, that’d be great,” the teacher said, still smiling. The new student stood. He was fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“Uh… my name is George. I moved here from England, but you know that.” There was an awkward silence. “Um... That’s about it,” He looked at the teacher, non-verbally begging for permission to sit back down. The teacher nodded. He hurriedly sat back down in his seat. Sapnap glanced over at Dream, who still had his eyes on George. Sapnap hoped he was imagining the light pink blush on Dream’s face. 

*

“Sapnap, we are inviting him to eat with us. Look, he looks so nervous.”

“Dreammmm, we don’t know him! It’s gonna be awkward, and what if he’s super annoying? You don’t know him!” Sapnap was saying in a hushed tone.

“We’re inviting him.” The tone of Dream’s voice was final, and Sapnap knew there wasn’t anything he could do to change his mind. They walked up to the new boy.

Dream tapped on his shoulder. He spun around erratically, before a look of recognition formed on his face. He remembered them from class.

“Uh, hi,” George said awkwardly.

“Hey!” Dream spoke, his smile growing. The shorter one wasn’t smiling. “Do you have anyone to sit with?” George shook his head. “Well, wanna sit with us? We have space at our table!”

“Sure, I guess. I don’t have anywhere else to sit, so…” Sapnap had to refrain from snorting at the awkwardness. He knew it was mean, and he knew he was equally bad at interacting with new people, but he already didn’t like this guy.

“Awesome! Well,” Dream stuck out his hand, “My name is Clay but no one I like calls me that, so call me Dream.” George shook his hand. Dream nudged Sapnap, who took a reluctant step closer to George. He made himself smile slightly and gave a small wave.

“‘Sup, I’m Nick. Same deal as Dream though, call me Sapnap. Nick is weird.” George nodded. Sapnap could see in George’s face that he was wondering about his name. He tried to suppress a scoff.

“I think you both already know my name.”

Sapnap laughed. “Dream, imagine being british and being called George, that’s like the most cliche name.” Dream gave him a light punch on the arm.

“Dude, be nice!”

“No, it’s okay. Just funny that you’re not saying anything about wanting to be called Sapnap.”

“Hey! It’s pandas backwards! It’s a cool name!”

“That would be Sadnap, genius.”

“Okay guys, let’s just get our food and sit down,” Dream laughed, awkwardly. Sapnap nodded, huffing out of his nose.

“Whatever,” he muttered, rolling his eyes.

They got their food and headed for the main cafeteria. They halted at the edge, Dream apparently looking for their table. He spotted it, and the three of them waded through the sea of teenagers to a table where two people were already sat eating.

“Hey guys!” Dream sat down next to their friend, Skeppy. Sapnap sat next to Dream. George sat with one empty seat on either side. “We got a new person!” Skeppy, who was sitting next to Bad, smiled and waved, his mouth full of food. Dream pointed to them.

“This is Skeppy, and this is Bad. Guys, this is George. He just moved here,” 

“Hello, George! How’re you doing today?” Bad, asked, smiling.

“I’m good, I guess. A little bit nervous.” 

“No need to be nervous, most people here are super nice!” Bad reassured.

“Most,” Skeppy repeated. Bad hit his arm gently.

“Don’t scare him Skeppy, that’s mean,”

“Exactly, I’m the exception to everyone being nice,” Skeppy said, laughing. Skeppy and Bad continued going back and forth like this. Sapnap watched as Dream looked at George and shrugged, a smile on his face. Sapnap just looked down at his phone. He wasn’t that hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter done :D Sorry it's kinda short, i think that if i ever finish this story itll have quite a few chapters compared to what i usually write, so hopefully ill make up for it. thank you for reading! <3


	3. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Sapnap is screwed.

Ch.2

Sapnap sat in his room, his geometry homework spread out across his desk and his phone in his hand. He was idly scrolling through Twitter, focusing on anything that wasn’t his homework. He was also trying to forget the way he had seen Dream looking at George. Dream was his best friend. He knew he wouldn’t leave him for someone he met that day. But that was the problem. Dream was only his best friend. Dream didn’t, and wouldn’t, like Sapnap the same way. And Sapnap was going to have to deal with the fact that eventually Dream would get into a relationship again and he would end up the third wheel. And it seemed that might happen sooner rather than later, considering how he had seen Dream looking at George. He sighed, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. He was too tired for this. 

He spun around in his wheely chair and slid over to his computer set-up. Opening it up and logging in, he double-clicked on the discord icon. 

Sapnap: hey dude wanna play mc  
Dream: sorry in the middle of homework :(  
Dream: we can call if you want  
Sapnap: what homework  
Dream: geometry  
Sapnap: dude can you help me  
Sapnap: i have no idea what im doing  
Sapnap: im totally gonna fail this whole year  
Dream: bro send me the sheet ill do it for u lol  
Sapnap: fr?? youre actually the best  
Dream: im already doing it so  
Dream: also ik :)  
Sapnap: tysm <3  
Sapnap: ill be on the server if you decide to join

Welp, he was done with his homework for the night apparently. All he had to do was fill in the answers once Dream sent them over. He opened up Minecraft and went on the server he had with his friends. Skeppy was on. They played a bit, Sapnap grinding for netherite and working a little bit on his house, before he decided to go to bed. He had just typed out a goodnight message in the game chat when he saw another message show up.

“GeorgeNotFound joined the game”

Sapnap looked at the message for a second, surprised. His eyes darkened. Okay, he was going to have to act nice. For Dream. He growled slightly in annoyance.

Sapnap: hey man, whats up?  
Skeppy: heyyyyy  
GeorgeNotFound: dream gave me the ip after school, thought i should check it out   
Sapnap: well, welcome  
Sapnap: u can build a house wherever, just dont put it anywhere near mine <3  
GeorgeNotFound: yeah whatever

Sapnap really didn’t like this guy. He felt bad that he was being the type of person to not like someone out of jealousy, but that didn’t stop his feelings. He huffed. Why did he have to like Dream? Everyone liked Dream. It made it so much harder for him.

He tried to tell himself that he didn’t technically know if Dream liked George. All he had seen was that Dream was nice to him and blushed once in chemistry. Sapnap had definitely blushed before at people he didn’t have a crush on. He was midway through convincing himself of this when he heard a Discord notification. He clicked into the tab.

Dream: so  
Dream: dont you think george is cute

Sapnap walked over to his bed and fell down face first into his pillows. What timing. He rolled over onto his side and stared at the messages. 

Sapnap: i guess if youre into that lol  
Dream: whats that supposed to mean?  
Sapnap: idk  
Sapnap: twinks  
Sapnap: /J/J/J   
Dream: oh my god dude stfu HAHA  
Sapnap: and with that im going to bed man gn  
Dream: alright   
Dream: sweet dreams ;)  
Sapnap: no<3  
Dream: yeah<3

Sapnap chuckled lightly, plugging in his phone and rolling back onto his stomach, face down in the pillows. So, he was screwed. No chance with Dream. Dream liked the cute british boy he met like 6 hours ago over his friend of 10 years. He let out a big sigh into his pillows, wishing he could scream, but his parents were asleep in the other room. He decided instead to put on his music and go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one down. Thank you for reading again, you're very poggers :smirk:


	4. Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a sleepover and Sapnap needs comforting.

Ch. 3

“Y’know, Dream, you really should have asked before you added George to the server,” Sapnap said, raising an eyebrow. They were standing outside the school waiting for the bus.

“What, are you mad at me?” Dream smirked. Sapnap groaned.

“No, you know I’m not. It’s just that he’s not really our friend.” he said, before noticing Dream’s face drop and hurriedly adding “Yet! We just don’t really know him.” 

“Well, the first step to being friends is hanging out,” Dream smiled. “Speaking of.”

“Hey, guys,” George said, swinging his backpack off his shoulder and onto the ground. “Do you take the bus too?” Dream nodded, grinning.

“Bus 3. What about you?” Sapnap asked. He prayed to God they didn’t share the same bus.

“Same bus! My mom picked me up yesterday since it was my first day,” Fucking. Of. Course. Sapnap had to listen as Dream happily reacted to this news, trying to keep his face somewhat neutral. 

Sapnap had always liked waiting for the bus. It was similar to lunch for him, in that he just got to hang out with his friends, with minimal adult supervision. Waiting for the bus was like lunch minus everyone who wasn’t Dream. Except now it wasn’t just him and Dream. Now it was Dream, George, and Sapnap. Every day. God damnit.

George was talking about some coding thing with Dream. Sapnap had never been very good at coding. He’d picked up a decent amount of basics from being around Dream, but it wasn’t his thing. He studied George as he chatted with Dream. He really was an attractive person. He had dark hair and eyes that were quite striking, and a really contagious smile. His laugh was awkward and kind of sounded like he was being held at gunpoint. But it was cute. It made Sapnap want to break something.

While Sapnap was staring, George suddenly turned to ask him something. The look of annoyance on Sapnap’s face must have been obvious, because Dream gave him a warning look, surveying the two’s interaction. Sapnap realized that he had been so distracted with sharing looks with Dream that he had missed what George had said.

“Uh… sorry what?” He asked, dully, shaking his head a little and feeling stupid. 

“I asked where you live. We must live close by if we take the same bus,”

“Oh, yeah, I’m on First. Me and Dream are on the same block.” 

“Ah, I’m at 617, 3rd street. Walking distance,” George replied, smiling. 

“For sure, the three of us need to hang out soon. We can invite Bad and Skeppy as well, if you want, but they live farther out,” Dream suggested, grinning. Sapnap had always noticed how much Dream smiled. Really, he had a smile for every emotion. Sad? He did a movie-esque sad smile that would put a crying puppy to shame on the sympathy meter. Angry? He smiled, but you could see in his eyes how mad he was. That was scary, and thankfully not often directed at his best friend. He even had a distinct Making-Fun-of-Sapnap smile. This one was very obviously a hopeful smile, and not a polite-but-not-authentic smile.

The bus pulled up and they all piled on. This bus was always insanely crowded, almost every seat with three people. They went to the far back of the bus and finally found an empty seat. George took the window seat, Dream sat in the middle, and Sapnap sat closest to the aisle, putting his legs over the side of the seat and leaning slightly on Dream. 

Once they were seated Sapnap instinctively reached out for Dream to take his hand. They held hands all the time, even though they were constantly called gay for it (because they’re on a public school bus, what do you expect.) It was a comfort thing. George looked over and noticed their hands clasped on Dream’s knee. Sapnap could clearly see the question on his face, but he didn’t look like he was going to ask anything. He turned his head back to the window.

They reached their stop. George was about to part ways with the two of them when Dream stopped him.

“You busy today?”

“Um, not really,” George responded.

“Wanna come over? Sapnap was gonna come over as well, it’d be fun if you came,” Dream offered. He was so welcoming. Dream had texted him while they were on the bus to ask and Sapnap had, extremely begrudgingly, said that George could come too, because Dream wanted him to. This wasn’t going to be fun.

“Oh, sure, just let me call my mum. Make sure it’s okay,” George said, pulling out his phone.

“Mum,” Sapnap mimicked in a British accent, “let me call me mum, Dream.”

Dream giggled a bit, but, at George’s dirty look, hit Sapnap gently on the arm. Once George got the okay from his mother they set out walking to Dream’s house, Dream and Sapnap still holding hands. Now that they were off the bus, Sapnap guessed George was more comfortable to ask about that. He gestured to their hands.

“Not judging, but why do you guys hold hands? Are you… y’know,” He was so awkward that it almost made Sapnap laugh. Dream looked down at their hands as if he forgot they were even still clasped together. The corner of Sapnap’s mouth twitched down.

“We’re not dating, if that’s what you’re asking,” Dream said, laughing a bit. Sapnap’s heart hurt a bit. He knew he would never get with Dream, but hearing it hurt. Especially when Dream said it in such a hurried way. Dream continued, “We just like holding hands, it’s comforting. Why not, y’know?” 

George nodded. He was looking at Sapnap in a way that Sapnap didn’t like. It felt like he was looking into his soul, could tell what he was thinking. Uncomfortable. He glared and turned away. 

The group arrived at Dream’s door and as soon as they walked in, Dream’s cat was rubbing up against George’s ankles and purring. He immediately squeaked in joy and knelt down to pet her.

“Oh wow, Patches really likes you!” Dream giggled. Patches was crawling up onto George’s lap as he sat on the floor. Sapnap instantly regretted letting George come over. Dream wouldn’t have invited him if Sapnap said not to. Dream sat on the floor next to George and started scratching Patches’ ears. Sapnap looked down at Dream, then at George. They were cute together. Sapnap called Patches lightly. She ignored him. 

*

Dream’s room wasn’t exactly clean. Sapnap had been here before, of course, and it was never all that clean. There were some clothes and a few empty fast food bags littering the floor and other surfaces. Overall, though, it wasn’t terrible. It was better than Sapnap’s for sure. He had a few posters and a minecraft sword mounted on the wall. What a nerd. George seemed to like it, though. 

He ran his hand over the sword and smiled. 

“This is cool! I have one of these, probably in a box somewhere.” Dream smiled at him. Sapnap grimaced. Dream was looking at George like he was the fucking sun. 

“So, what do you guys wanna do?” Sapnap asked, trying hard to break the odd silence that had formed.

“I dunno, do you wanna play Minecraft or something?” Dream asked.

“I don’t have a computer with me,” George said. Sapnap nodded to show he didn’t either. Dream clicked his tongue.

“Is there really nothing you do other than Minecraft?” Sapnap asked, laughing. Dream shrugged.

“Okay then, what do you wanna do?” He asked in a playful tone. 

“What do people normally do at sleepovers?” Sapnap asked. 

“We could play truth or dare,” George suggested, holding up his phone. The Google play store was open with a truth or dare app pulled up. “For Teens” was plastered across the pink app icon. 

Sapnap had a feeling this wouldn’t go well for him. Dream gave him a look, asking if he wanted to before he would agree to it. Sapnap looked at him for a second before shrugging. He was going to try to hide his contempt for George, because frankly it was embarrassing to be acting this way for such a stupid way, and he didn’t want Dream to be mad at him.

So they played truth or dare for a while. It was uncomfortable, presumably for everyone involved, but Dream was making a valiant effort to keep the air friendly. Eventually Dream and George started off on a tangent about something and Sapnap just looked at his phone. He was trying his best to ignore the feeling of being left out, he didn’t want to talk to George anyway. He just scrolled through his social media and tried to tune them out.

*

Soon enough they decided to choose sleeping arrangements. Sapnap immediately insisted that George take the floor and Dream and he could take the bed. He said this was because George wasn’t comfortable with them yet, so it would be weird if they all slept in the same bed, and George agreed, thankfully. Sapnap knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight.

*

Sapnap stared at his best friend’s face, his jawline, his nose. The little bit of collar bone that could be seen from his shirt’s neckline. And back up to his closed eyes. They had left a dim lamp turned on on the side table and Dream’s eyelashes were casting soft shadows onto his cheeks. Sapnap, much to his own terror, teared up a little bit. He loved him so much. He wanted to kiss him, tell him he loved him in the way he really meant it, but he knew he never would. And it was hurting more than usual right now. 

And then Dream’s eyes fluttered open. He gave his friend a sleepy smile. Sapnap’s eyes widened a little bit and his face was red. Dream gave him an “everything okay” type look, and Sapnap accidentally let out a whimper, immediately bringing his hands up over his face in embarrassment.

“You okay, man?” Dream whispered so quietly Sapnap had to work to make out the words, even with the little space between them. There was so much concern in the three words.

“Yeah, I’m- it’s just- I’m fine. You can- you should go back to sleep,” Sapnap stuttered through the whispered sentence, his voice shaking a bit. Dream looked at him, concern in his eyes, for a few more seconds. Then he reached both of his hands up from under the covers and took Sapnap’s hands down from his face. He softly told Sapnap to roll over, who, of course, complied. Dream then wrapped his arms around Sapnap and pushed his face gently into his friend’s back. 

“Is this gonna help?” He asked, in the same near-silent whisper. Sapnap hesitated, before nodding This was something they hadn’t done before, despite how close they were, and Sapnap’s whole body was so hot right now he wasn’t sure how he would ever sleep. But this was helping him with something. Not sleeping, but something. Though it hurt a bit that he knew this would never be real, just something his friend was doing for him in the middle of the night, it still felt so intimate, so… domestic. Soft. 

“If you want, you can tell me what’s up in the morning, okay?” Dream spoke quietly into his back.

A couple silent tears fell out of his now closed eyes. He didn’t even know what was up. He thought he’d accepted his feelings and dealt with them quite well. He was usually able to deal with Dream’s crushes with a lot more grace. But something about this time was making him act… badly. He didn’t like it.

But right now he was distracted by the feeling of Dream’s deep breathing, and the warmth of his hands on his stomach. He was slowly lulled into to a troubled sleep by the beat of his own heard and the soft circles Dream’s thumbs were rubbing on his clothed skin.

*

The next day was awkward, as the morning after a sleepover often is. George left pretty early, which left Dream and Sapnap alone. They sat in each other’s presence, mostly quiet, until Dream cleared his throat.

“What, uh… what was up last night? If you wanna say,” he asked, glancing sideways at his friend.

“Hm? Oh, uh… I was just thinking about something. I… it was really nothing.” Sapnap hated keeping things from Dream, but this wasn’t exactly something he could share. Oh yeah, I was crying because you like this british guy more than me, boo hoo. Instead, he said, “thank you for… for helping me. It was nice.”

“You liked cuddling with me?” Dream asked, teasingly.

“Yeah, I did, actually,” Sapnap said in a challenging way, a smile slowly forming on his face. “You got a problem big guy?” Dream grinned, pushing Sapnap’s shoulders until he was lying down on the bed. Dream kneeled over him and smirked. 

“Maybe I do,” He said, cockily. Sapnap’s face was so red, he knew Dream had to be able to tell, but he tried to play it off that he was just laughing. Dream kept up the play-fighting persona for about three seconds before they both broke down in giggles. All the previous tension was gone from the air around them and Sapnap momentarily forgot about his anger from the past few days. Dream flopped down on the bed next to Sapnap. 

“I love you, man,” Sapnap said. He took comfort in the fact that he could tell his friend that. To Dream it was completely platonic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda a longer chapter! very cool very cool. Next chapter is purely dream and sapnap hanging out and being happy friends bc i said so


	5. Ch. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Sapnap go on a friend date to the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is entirely pointless to the plot, so if you really don't wanna read it then go ahead sdjklf I just wanted to give Sapnap some got dam happiness in this economy and write some fluffff. Next chapter will actually move the plot along lol (also yea it does kind of bother me that the chapter numbers dont match up but we're dealing with it bc i dont wanna come up with chapter titles for all of these jfskdl)

Ch4

Sapnap had stayed another night at Dream’s house. It was Saturday, and the sun was shining gently through the curtains. The room was illuminated in the golden light and Sapnap blinked awake to find Dream inches from his face, still asleep. Sapnap huffed quietly, and had to restrain himself from audibly referencing that one Dr. Doofenshmirtz quote about the two nickels. 

A few minutes of staring passed before Dream’s eyes opened, almost as if had been faking his sleep. He smiled. Bringing a hand up to cover his morning breath, he spoke.

“Whaddaya wanna do today?” He asked, sleep laced through his soft words.

“Umnnnnn,” was all Sapnap replied with, rolling onto his back. “Too tired to think.” 

Dream giggled softly. “We can figure it out after we eat. You wanna go to a breakfast place?” Sapnap immediately seemed to wake up more, and Dream smiled. “Yeah?” 

Sapnap nodded. He usually struggled to talk in the mornings, so Dream took the liberty to help him communicate. He started listing out the few breakfast places that were around their small town, and Sapnap chose a cute, family-owned breakfast place that was in a less busy part of downtown. 

They lounged around for a bit longer before they eventually rolled out of bed. Dream dressed in a hoodie and some jeans, running a brush through his hair a few times. Sapnap just wore his jeans from the day before, with a borrowed hoodie from Dream, since he hadn’t brought another set of clothes. 

Once they were both ready, with a significant amount of stupid antics in between, they hopped into the car, Dream in the driver’s seat and Sapnap in the passenger’s. They both grabbed for the aux cord, which ended in a small brawl over who’s incredibly similar playlist would be played. Sapnap eventually won over and trash talked Dream about it for a good two minutes before they finally started driving.

The restaurant smelled like bacon and pancakes. Dream took Sapnap’s hand and led him to an empty booth, where they sat across from each other, talking about whatever until the waitress came to take their orders. 

Sapnap ordered an order of pancakes, sausage, and hashbrowns, and a mocha with whipped cream. Dream got the same thing, but instead of a mocha he just got black coffee with cream on the side. Sapnap gazed at Dream across the table as he looked around the restaurant at the decorations covering every inch of the walls. 

Rays of morning sun filtered in through the blinds of the restaurant, making the interior glow. Dream’s face was highlighted in the warmth, and Sapnap never wanted to look away. These were some of his favorite interactions with Dream, when they were in a comfortable silence, occasionally sharing one or two random thoughts. 

A tray was set down on the table and Sapnap jolted slightly, shaking awake from his thoughts. Dream looked at him and giggled, while the waitress apologized lightly for scaring him. Their food was set down on the table.

“Alright, I’ll leave you two alone now,” the waitress said, smiling, to which Dream thanked her and Sapnap awkwardly chuckled. The morning was peaceful. Sapnap didn’t think once about the jealousy he’d been feeling for the past while, and his mind was pleasantly filled with nothing but love for his friend. 

*

“Oh my God, Dream, come look,” Sapnap called his friend over to the rack he was looking at. “This is the ugliest fucking jacket I’ve ever seen!” He gleefully exclaimed. Dream raised an eyebrow, examining the jacket before joining his friend’s laughter. Dream suddenly shut up and hit Sapnap on the arm, trying to silence the shorter’s laughter.

“Dude, dude, dude, shhhhh. Look,” Dream said frantically, trying to subtly gesture across the store. Sapnap, thankfully, got the message and glanced over, where there was a man wearing the exact same jacket and looking over at them curiously. Sapnap’s eyes widened and he tried to effectively but casually turn away from the man and lead Dream out of the store. 

Once they’d made it a ways down the hall, Sapnap let go of Dream’s wrist and turned to him, his eyes bright, and trying to stifle his laughter.

“What’re the chances, oh my God! Do you think he heard what we were saying?” Sapnap asked, to which Dream covered his face and shook his head, trying to catch his breath. 

“God, I hope not,” he managed to say when he’d calmed down a bit, “I would feel so bad.” Giggling, Sapnap grabbed Dream’s hand and started pulling him off in a different direction again. 

“Where’re you bringing me?” 

“Dunno, where do you want to go? I’m wandering.”

“Mmmmmm…” Surveying the surrounding stores, Dream considered his options. “What about…” His eyes locked on the Build-A-Bear workshop store and a smile spread across his face. “We’re making bears together.” There was no way for Sapnap to argue with the finality in his voice. The fluffy feeling that bloomed in his chest at his friend’s words would have made it impossible for him to vocalise any objection, even if he had wanted to.

So they entered, a couple of highschool aged boys in the middle of a teddy bear store. Dream immediately pointed out the panda bear choices, but Sapnap said he wanted to get the same one as Dream. They continued looking over all the options, both being surprisingly picky as they tried to pick a favorite. 

Eventually they found one that they both loved equally. It was a simple orange cat, with a white stomach and paws. Sapnap had to stifle the noise of joy that almost came out when he saw the stuffed animal, slightly afraid of the judgmental mothers standing around the store with their children, but he hit Dream on the arm and made sure Dream knew that was the one. Luckily for Sapnap, his friend seemed to agree, so they grabbed their un-stuffed animals and headed for the front counter.

“Hi, how can I help you?” The woman asked. She had a pleasant accent and pink hair.

“We just need to stuff these,” Dream smiled, stepping slightly closer to the counter and putting the cats down in front of her. The woman smiled and, with an “of course”, led them across the store to the big machine with all the stuffing in it.

First they were asked to choose the heart they wanted. They both thought it would be hilarious to choose one of the custom message ones, but when the employee told them about the requirements for the appropriateness of the message, they decided they had better just get the heart beat ones. She had giggled. 

Once their bears were stuffed and had had their hearts put in, they were led over to the clothing section. 

“Oh my God, Dream, I’m gonna have the drippiest cat you’ve ever seen,” Sapnap grinned, selecting a pair of flame sunglasses and a little sleeveless hoodie. Dream laughed, before selecting a white and green color-blocked shirt and a froggy rain hat. Sapnap almost cried on the spot when Dream showed him his cat’s outfit. They purchased the animals, grinning like children as their friends got put into the little house boxes and handed back to them. 

*

The last and final spot on their list for the day was the food court. They wandered in the direction of it, looking in various windows and indulging in a couple of gacha machines before they finally ended up in the midst of around ten restaurants in a square surrounding some cafeteria tables. They decided on eating Chick-Fil-A, making sure to order extra Chick-Fil-A sauce. One of Dream’s favorite facts about Sapnap that not many people knew was that he had a whole drawer in his kitchen dedicated to sauce packets and cups from restaurants, and a good majority of the drawer was the infamous Chick-Fil-A sauce. 

Contentedly, they ate their chicken. At one point, Sapnap tried to push a waffle fry through a crack in Dream’s Build-A-Bear box, only to be scolded for trying to feed an animal unhealthy human food. The laughs from Dream at his own joke made Sapnap’s chest warm as he giggled at his friend. 

After they had finished their food, they started the drive home. It had started to rain while they were in the mall, and the noises of the droplets on the windows mixed with the quiet music Dream was playing made Sapnap sleepy. He closed his eyes, not planning on actually falling asleep, but after what felt like a minute at most, Dream was gently shaking his shoulder to wake him up.

“Tired?”

“Mmmm, whudus it look like?” he replied, his words slurring slightly. Dream puffed a laugh out of his nose before climbing out of the driver’s side door and walking around to Sapnap’s door. He opened the door before pulling Sapnap’s arm over his shoulder.

“C’mon, I’ll carry you.” Dream tried to drag Sapnap further out of his seat.

“Seriously? Can you even do that anymore?” It had been a while since Dream had given Sapnap a piggyback ride, and despite the height Dream had on him, Sapnap was a pretty broad person. 

“Don’t know if we don’t try,” Dream said, pulling more on Sapnap’s arm. Yawning, the shorter gave in, getting into a good position before jumping slightly onto his friend’s back. Dream wrapped his arms under Sapnap’s legs and hoisted him up onto his back.

Once Dream had proved Sapnap’s concern of being dropped pointless, he carried his sleepy friend through the door of his house. They had decided to spend one more night at Dream’s house, since their trip to the mall had ended up running quite late. Dream turned his body to lightly deposit Sapnap on the bed, and Sapnap immediately rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes again. He heard Dream say that he was going out to grab their bags before he drifted back into unconsciousness.

*

Upon waking, Sapnap realized that he couldn’t move. There was a strong arm trapping him from around his waist. Dream was pressed up against his back, his deep breathing making Sapnap flush. So, Sapnap thought, either Dream had ended up in this position again in his sleep, completely unintentionally, or he had decided to… cuddle… with Sapnap as a sleeping position. Hotness spread from his face down to his chest.

Sapnap could see between the crack in the curtains that it was very early, probably around 2 A.M., judging by the light. He took a deep breath, his fatigued head swimming with late-night thoughts of Dream and George and his own actions and everything in between. 

The cats that he and Dream had made had been set, sitting next to each other, within arm’s reach. Sapnap looked at them for a moment before reaching out for the one in the froggy hat, cautiously pulling it towards him and activating the mechanical heart. Bu bum. Bu bum. He replayed it a few times whenever it would stop, before gently placing it back with his own animal. His brain slowed.

Then, as slowly and carefully as he possibly could, he took the hand around his waist in his own and gently raised it to his chest, holding it with both of hands and placing it over his own slowing heart beat. He held the hand there, closing his eyes as he drifted back into sleep. Nothing mattered right now except for the time he was spending with his best friend.


	6. Ch. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation and confession.

Ch5

Sapnap had forgotten about the orchestra trip that weekend, and God did he wish he’d never remembered. Only a week ago he had been pulled tightly against Dream’s chest, warm and happy. Now, he was watching Dream’s discord icon light up green, hearing nothing but the beat of his own heart.

“Oh my God, Sapnap it was so cute. We were hanging out and I said something about his eyes, it was probably so stupid, and he, like, started leaning towards me and we just- y’know? He kissed me!”

“That’s great, Dream, wow,” Sapnap said, trying incredibly hard to keep the harshness out of his voice. He hated himself right now. He should be happy for his friend, but right now all he could think of was the loss of hand holding and tired cuddles. Would Dream still be willing to be so close to him? Would George be okay with it?

If he had never gone on that orchestra trip, he would have been over at Dream’s while this all happened. It would never have happened if he was there. But he left them alone together. Sapnap tried to focus on what Dream was telling him, but he was light headed. He quickly acted like his mom was asking him to do something and left the call. 

The stuffed cat sitting on his night stand looked down at him. He reached over and positioned it facing away from himself. It was Sunday night. How the everloving fuck was he supposed to go to school tomorrow. He was going to have to see Dream and George… together. In that way. He sniffed, willing himself not to cry. This was all so stupid. 

Over and over again he told himself that Dream wasn’t leaving him. They didn’t belong to each other, and they could both date whoever they wanted, but that didn’t mean they would stop loving each other. Ten years, they had been friends, and one person wasn’t going to change that. Then why did it hurt so bad to hear Dream talk about George like that? 

*

Sapnap wasn’t going to school. He didn’t care what his parents said, he wasn’t going. He didn’t think he would be able to face Dream without saying or doing something stupid. So he didn’t. He managed to convince his parents he was sick, missing Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday before they finally forced him back. 

He walked through the front doors of the school, head down and hood up. God, he hoped none of his friends would see him and he could just slip off to class without any questions of where he’s been. The Discord messages he’d been getting from them were dismissed in short “i’m sick”s and “dont worry about me”s. 

Luckily, no one intercepted his path to class. Less lucky, however, was the fact that he had somehow forgotten he had first period with both Dream and George. As if chemistry wasn’t the worst subject already, now he had to be stuck in there for an hour with his crush of at least three years and said crush’s new boyfriend. 

“Sap! You’re back!” Dream called from his desk. Sapnap smiled and walked over, falling into his seat next to his friend. As bad as his mood was, it was nice to hear Dream’s voice again. They were still best friends. That would never change.

“You’re not sitting with George?” Sapnap asked, teasing tones overtaking his voice. Hiding emotions is absolutely not one of Sapnap’s strong suits, but he was about to have a whole fucking training montage of it, he predicted. 

“Nah, class is starting in like thirty seconds. At least you’re technically here on time for once,” Dream teased back. Sapnap looked up at the clock, which was, indeed, thirty seconds away from 8:15. He glanced back at George’s seat to see the other boy asleep at his desk. “Oh yeah, he’s also asleep,” Dream added, smiling fondly at the back of George’s head. Sapnap raised an eyebrow, ready to make a snarky comment, maybe something about being a simp, when the teacher called everyone to attention and class began. 

As usual, Sapnap was not planning on paying attention. He laid his head down on his arm, trying to at least train his eyes in the general direction of the teacher, and let his mind wander. He snapped back to reality when he heard the teacher call out to find a partner for a worksheet they had to do. He felt panic rise up in his chest as he looked over at Dream, who was already looking at George. 

Dream turned back to face Sapnap.

“Hey, I’ll work with you if you want, but George doesn’t have a partner either, don’t want him to be alone.” Sapnap immediately nodded, non-verbally asking Dream to partner with him. He felt relief wash over him as he watched Dream pull his chair over to his desk and give George an apologetic look. Sapnap looked back at George too, the corner of his mouth twitching as he watched the other shrug to Dream and find someone else.

Dream looked at Sapnap’s face, unspeaking and brow furrowed slightly, for a few seconds until Sapnap started to clearly get fidgety.

“Uhh, whatcha looking at?” he asked, to which Dream shrugged.

“You don’t look well, but I guess you’re probably still a little bit sick, huh.”

Did he really look sick? He guessed that’s what happens when you wallow in self pity and isolation for three days, but he didn’t want anyone to be able to tell. Oh well, he’d slip off to the bathroom some time soon and throw some water on his face. God, this was a nightmare.

*

Lunch the first day back wasn't as bad as Sapnap had been anticipating. Don't get it wrong, he still hated every second of it (well, every second except the one where Skeppy had made some joke about Dream and Sapnap being endgame, which had made him oddly proud), but he was very much anticipating life-ruining, soul-crushing vibes, which he did not get.

Dream and George honestly weren't that obvious about their relationship at school, outside of some of Dream's fond looks and George's occasional subtle flustered-ness, which could be written off quite easily as general nervousness that was common with him. 

Didn’t quite matter, though, because, as the weeks went by, Sapnap noticed Dream and George hanging out more without him. They would reference a conversation Sapnap didn’t remember being there for, or they would talk about some movie that “they should all go see together”, and then a few days later he would hear about the movie, having never seen it. Once they even made plans together right in front of him.

Dream and Sapnap had always hung out extremely frequently, generally at least twice a week if there were no family events or anything going on. Lately they hung out maybe three times every two weeks, if Sapnap was lucky. Lucky being used loosely, since most hang-outs with Dream nowadays included George, which meant a whole lot of animosity and being left out of conversations. 

Eventually, Sapnap just stopped trying to hang out with them. He would talk to Dream in school and at lunch, but wouldn’t hang out outside of school. Every day he didn’t talk to Dream made him feel worse and worse. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Every time he wanted to message Dream about wanting some alone time, he felt like he was going to make someone feel weird. 

*

Dream: hey, i wanna talk to you  
Sapnap: ?  
Dream: are you able to come over?  
Dream: or call if thats more comfortable

Sapnap hesitated in typing out his last message. He did not want to talk to Dream about his feelings. That was, in fact, on the list of things he would want, the last thing. But Dream was asking. And he really, really missed his friend. Maybe, if he could just will himself to be reasonable and talk about his feelings maturely, he could have his friend back. Like old days. So his fingers ran over his phone’s keyboard.

Sapnap: we can call

“Hey, what’s up?” Sapnap asked, his voice dull.

“I’ve been worried about you lately, dude. You aren’t hanging out with us. Like, ever. And you seem… sad.”

“Not exactly my choice, is it?” Sapnap asked, bitterness slowly leaking into his tone against his will. He tried to calm down.

“Wh- what do you mean? We invite you plenty of places! Or, well… we did, but you stopped coming, so we just figured you didn’t want to hang out with us,” Dream said, his tone carrying confusion and worry.

“I don’t want to hang out with “us”, Dream, why don’t you get that?” His voice was too harsh out of nowhere, and his throat was starting to hurt. “God, I don’t want to be around him! How do you not realize that?”

“Why don’t you like him? I don’t get it! He’s nothing but nice to you, and you’re always an ass back. We’re together, so he’s going to get invited places, I’m sorry about that,” Dream said, his tone starting to raise as well. Sapnap did not like where this was going. He and Dream didn’t fight. But he couldn’t stop now.

“Can’t we just hang out without him again? Like before he ever moved here?” The line fell silent for a few beats.

“You never answered, why don’t you like him?”

“Dream, I’m not-”

“Why?” Dream’s tone was getting unsettling. Cold. He just wanted an answer, but Sapnap couldn’t give it to him. The phone line was silent for seconds that felt like hours. “Why?” Dream repeated himself, his voice getting slightly louder.

“Dream, don’t-”

“Sapnap, I’m not stopping until you answer me-”

“God, you’re a fucking idiot! How are you so dense? I’ve been fucking- I’ve been so obviously-” He had to stop for a minute to catch his breath, “I’m so fucking obvious about how I-” He got quieter, his words slowing.

“What do you… Do you mean you-” 

“Yeah, dumbass, I’ve been in love with you for like forever! It hurts so bad every single time you get with a new person. It’s worse this time, you guys are doing so much without me, and you have so much in common, and-”

“Sapnap.” A beat of silence. There was nothing but laboured breathing from Sapnap’s end of the phone. “Sapnap, I’m… I guess I’m sorry I never noticed? But you can’t be like this. I’m dating someone else, you know that. You can’t hate George just because I like him.”

“I’m-”

“Why did you tell me?” Dream interrupted suddenly. Sapnap was caught off guard. “You know I’m dating him, you know that you’re just making me feel bad by telling me. I didn’t need to… I… I didn’t need to know right now.” 

Sapnap’s heart felt like it had exploded. This was not how he wanted this to go. This was terrible. The worst possible outcome for the worst possible scenario. His finger slammed down on the end call button, tears falling down his face in streams when he was finally alone with himself. Dream hated him now. He tried to open up, and it didn’t work. Now his best friend hated him. 

He buried his face in his pillow letting out all of the suppressed emotions of the past month come out of him in a wave. Curling in on himself, he sobbed into his stuffed cat, ignoring the gentle heart beat he kept accidentally activating. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do anymore, but he sure as hell knew he was alone in whatever it was. He messed everything up. 

*

Sleep wasn’t even a question that night. The morning came and his eyes had barely stopped burning from the tears. His insistence on not going to school was apparently strong enough for his parents, but was very likely influenced by how absolutely terrible he looked. He layed alone in bed for the whole day on his phone, ignoring every notification he got from Dream or anyone else. 

Finally, at nine at night, he willed himself to click on a discord notification from Dream. He had three missed calls and over ten messages asking him to pick up or talk to him. He stared at the screen, trying to tell himself that Dream should feel bad. And he wasn’t going to forgive him as easily as a few discord messages. He so badly wanted them to go back to how they used to be. As much as he felt like Dream had wronged him, he was also starting to feel extremely guilty for how he had acted. 

None of it was fair. He could have sucked it up and dealt with it like how he usually dealt with Dream’s relationships, but instead he had to let his feelings get too strong this time. And he had been bad to George. New kid, no friends, entirely new country and one of the first people you meet is shitty to you because of his dumb jealousy. The more he thought about his behaviour, the worse he felt.

As he was staring at the screen, he saw another message from Dream pop up.

Dream: I can see youre online  
Dream: please talk to me dude

Sapnap stared at the messages, his eyes watering from the light of the phone, before typing. It took him a while because of how hard his hands were shaking, but eventually he managed to finish his message and hit send.

Sapnap: can i come over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooop the boys are fighting :flushed: im updating kinda frequently bc i actually planned out the story im writing for once. hope ur enjoying, we're getting into the real Meat of the story now jsdklf


	7. Ch. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Sapnap have a little talk about their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter, its one of my faves so far 👀👀

Ch.6

The window was open when he arrived in the familiar back yard. God, it had been a while. It felt weird to be so nervous in an environment like this, an environment that was usually such a comforting place for him. He looked around the yard for a few seconds before climbing in through the window. 

Dream was sitting in his chair, his lights set to a dim blue color. He was smiling sadly, and the urge to hug him as hard as physically possible washed over Sapnap. Not yet. They needed to talk first. 

“You can sit wherever,” Dream broke the silence, presumably noticing Sapnap awkwardly hovering around the room. He dropped down onto the bed, feeling the familiar texture of the bedsheets under his warm hands. 

“Sooo…” Dream started. Sapnap let out a small laugh. 

“I guess… what did you want to say to me?” Sapnap asked. “You were the one who messaged me 13 times.” Dream sighed. He looked everywhere except where Sapnap was sitting until his eyes settled on his hands in his lap. 

“Um… I’m sorry about our conversation yesterday. I don’t- I don’t disagree with everything I said, but I definitely regret a- a lot of it. I… I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you for… telling me.” Genuine remorse was clear in his voice, and it made Sapnap relax slightly in his seat on the bed. “How long, exactly?”

“Hm?” Sapnap didn’t catch on to what he was asking immediately.

“How long have you, uh, liked me?” He said it quietly.

Sapnap blew air out of his nose, a weird half sigh, half laugh. “Like, at least three years. Definitely since middle school. I’m so stupid, Dream.”

“You’re not stupid. If anyone is stupid it’s me for not noticing somehow. I mean, more than three years, that’s a long time.”

“I mean, I can’t argue with that,” Sapnap chuckled, “I think a whole lot of people knew.” They were sent back into a few moments of silence after that. Sapnap fidgeted with the sheets, trying to make himself open his mouth and apologize. 

“Sap, I- I’m sorry. You made me feel so bad though, about something I was so excited about, and-” 

“I’m sorry, Dream,” the shorter’s voice cut through Dream’s, who’s eyebrows raised slightly. Dream said nothing, waiting for Sapnap to elaborate. “I’m sorry what I did was so guilt-trippy, I didn’t mean for it to be that way. I… you know I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you on purpose, right?” Dream nodded. “I was just being so… stupid. I’ve been being stupid for the past, like, two months or more. It was just dumb jealousy.”

“I’m glad you apologised. I think… I think there’s still someone else for you to apologize to, but he can wait. I’m just glad there’s nothing… bad between us.” Dream stood from his chair and sat in front of Sapnap on the bed, pulling him into a tight hug. Sapnap immediately wrapped his arms around Dream's back, holding him for what felt like a year.

“I missed you,” he mumbled against his friend’s shoulder. Dream just moved his hand into Sapnap’s hair and stroked it gently. 

“Missed you, too.” When they finally drew apart, Dream backed up a little bit.

“Why was it so bad this time? I mean, I’ve dated a few people before and you never hated them. At least, you didn’t outwardly hate them.”

“I don’t know, it was just something about him. He’s a lot… just… better than me. Y’know?” Sapnap tried to look down, but Dream put a hand on his knee. He looked back up to his friend’s face.

“What do you mean he’s better than you? That’s dumb,” he spoke seriously, like a therapist that wasn’t afraid to call you an idiot. 

“I mean, have you seen him? He’s, like, smart. And handsome. And British. I’m like the average-est person on Earth.” 

“You better shut up right now, you’re literally my favorite person in the world and that will not change. You’re not average.” Now he sounded almost angry, but somehow it was still the most comforting thing Sapnap had heard in a while. They looked at each other.

“Thank you, Dream,” he replied, chuckling and letting his gaze fall back down.

“Can you tell me you agree? That you know you’re my favorite person?” Dream was insistent, moving his hand from his knee to his shoulder.

“Dream, I don’t wanna say-”

“Say iiiiit,” he teased, letting a smile split across his face.

“Noooo,” Sapnap replied, embarrassed laughter bubbling from his lips. 

“Then let me prove it to you,” was Dream’s reply. His voice sounded serious now, and Sapnap had to look up to verify the new tone in his friend’s expression.

“What do you-” he stopped talking as Dream brought a hand to his cheek. 

“I’ll explain afterwards, if you’re okay with it,” Dream said, moving in slowly to give Sapnap plenty of time to stop him. The latter backed up slightly, his eyes searching Dream’s face. 

“What are you doing? Aren’t you and George-”

“Do you want to kiss me Sapnap? Be honest,” his voice spoke, and it had taken on a new tone, one that Sapnap didn’t fully recognize. His face was definitely very red. Scanning his friend’s face, he hesitated, before nodding. 

“But I’ve never-” Sapnap started before he was cut off by Dream’s mouth on his. He gasped lightly through his nose. Everything about this was unfamiliar except for one key factor. Dream. Sapnap wasted no time in bringing his hands up to Dream’s face to hold him there, as if he’d disappear into thin air.

It didn’t last for long. Sapnap was pulling back after a few seconds, but he didn’t go far.

“Dream…” he murmured, “tell my why it’s okay for me to make up for the past three years. I need to hear it first.”

Dream hummed, amused. “I need to tell you something else first. So, you’ve liked me for three or more years, right?” Sapnap nodded, unsure where this was going. “Well, I guess for me it was the beginning of this year. I’ve liked you for a while now, Sap, not quite as long as it’s been on your end-” he looked sympathetically at Sapnap- “but a while. I didn’t want to tell you in case I messed everything up. When you told me yesterday, I didn’t know what to do, y’know?” 

Sapnap looked at him incredulously. Since the beginning of this year? That was so much time that they could have spent… together. But they’d both been too scared. Sapnap sighed.

“So what about George?”

“Well, when you told me, and I know I maybe shouldn’t have, but I talked to him about it. I kind of had to, you know? I’d managed to suppress my feelings for you pretty well, but when you told me that, I just couldn’t. So I told him all about it, and how I felt about you. But I also feel the same way about him. I told him that too.”

“So, what did he… what did he say? You guys didn’t break up because of me, did you?”

“No no no, so… well this is only if you’re okay with it, obviously, but George said that he would be okay with it if… if I dated both of you at the same time. You two still don’t have to like each other or anything, so don’t worry about that, but… would you be okay with that?”

Biting his lip nervously, Dream’s eyes swept over Sapnap’s expression, trying to read what he was thinking. Sapnap’s thoughts, realistically, were blank right now. He was trying to put together a coherent sentence in his head,, but all he could think was “he feels the same”.

“So… you’re… you’re asking me to be your boyfriend?” He swallowed, looking into Dream’s eyes. The other nodded, face softening when he saw that Sapnap was definitely not angry. That expression didn’t last for long, though, as shock replaced it, Sapnap pulling Dream towards him and kissing him hard. Dream let out a surprised “mmph” noise, before regaining his senses and taking control back from his friend. 

Sapnap had never kissed anyone before, and his inexperience was obvious. It was definitely not in a bad way, he was just awkward and didn’t know how to move his mouth right. Dream’s hands moved back up to his cheeks and holding him in place, letting Sapnap stay mostly still while he moved his head to accommodate. 

The younger moved closer to Dream, trying to get into his lap. Dream pulled back, smiling gently. Hands on Sapnap’s ribs, he guided him up against the headboard of his bed, before going back in to kiss him. The other’s inexperience was becoming obvious as he got more and more wound up from nothing but the kissing. 

Dream pulled back again for a moment. “You okay? Not overwhelmed or anything?”

“I’m very overwhelmed, dude,’ he said, giggling. “God, I love you so much, man.” Dream smiled. 

“I love you, too. And you’re not that bad for your first time.” He teasingly poked Sapnap’s cheek, who scoffed and pushed Dream’s shoulder gently, grinning. “Hug me.”

“Wow, Dream, demanding much? What if I don't?” Sapnap spoke back, before gasping as Dream tackled him backwards and wrapped his arms around him tightly. 

“Jesus, man, you’re gonna crush me!” Sapnap laughed, hugging the boy on top of him back and tucking his face in the crook of his neck. Dream rolled them over so they were both on their sides. Dream gave Sapnap’s neck a small peck, before mumbling into it.

“You never said yes or no.”

“Huh, could you not tell? Maybe I wasn’t obvious enough,” Sapnap sassed back. Dream huffed out a laugh into his neck, which gave the boy chills down his spine.

“Wanna hear you say it.”

“Fine, Dream. I’d be honored to be your boyfriend,” he responded, laughing, to which Dream smiled widely and tightened his hug. “And now I really have to go back to my room before my mom notices I’m gone. It’s, like, midnight.” Dream still didn’t let go of him.

“Stayyy,” he whined, moving his head back and looking into his new boyfriend’s eyes. “Your mom won’t mind, we do this all the time.” Sapnap looked at him for a few minutes, slowly starting to melt back into Dream’s arms from his slight struggle to escape, before giving in. 

“Fine, but you have to let me move my arms to text her. I’m, like, 100% stuck right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u liked it!! Like I said before I dont usually write chaptered things. I barely write in general tbh so I'm not spectacular at it, but tysm to everyone who comments and interacts or just reads in general!! U are all very cool 😎


End file.
